


Going Down

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: The boys get stuck in an elevator.





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mypersonalmika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mypersonalmika).



“How would you rather die? Volcano or asteroid?”

“How does 'peacefully in my sleep' sound to ya?”

“Come on.” Dean urged.

Sam rubbed at his temple a little bit. There was a head ache there waiting to start. A really good one too. None of that pesky little delightful throbbing pain around the eyes, but a full blown all over festival of pain.

“Try hitting 1 again.” His brother suggested.

Sam had already tried that but didn’t bother informing Dean. Trying to feel hopeful, he hit every number down the long row of metal buttons on the panel.

His mind wandered back to the question at hand.

“Like standing around, hey what’s that shadow? Bam! Asteroid?”

Dean considered the qualification while he readjusted himself in the corner he was leaning in. “Or you can ride it in, your call.”

“Volcano.”

His brother crossed his arms and looked at him incredulously.

“What are you insane?”

“Hey, you asked—

“I’m not talkin’ about those dudes over in wherever that got plastered into their own shadows while they were making a run for it—“

“Pompeii.” Sam supplied.

“—I’m talking about fire and lava and fire comin’ at ya! Real slow! Well, the lava might be pretty cool...”

Sam gave the large red Emergency button a try. The light over it didn’t come on and he was fairly certain it was supposed to be accompanied with a loud buzzing sound.

“Dude, would you try hitting 1 please?” Dean repeated. “Just for kicks?”

Sam felt his jaw clench as he ignored him the second time and made to flip open the small even redder door labeled ‘Emergency Phone’. There was a frayed end of a wire hanging in it and some candy wrappers.

“Okay, I got one for you.”

Dean waited expectantly.

“Would you rather drown in a sea of raw eggs or a sea of vomit—“

“Jesus—“

“Just answer the question.” Sam examined the small rectangular box they were standing in and looked for any more options other than just to start yelling.

“Okay, okay, how the hell would you ever get enough vomit to drown in let alone make an entire freakin’ sea—“

“Yer the one predicting meteor hits...”

“And eggs? You know how many eggs you’d need to—“

“A man can drown in one inch of water actually….”

“Look…” Dean breathed in annoyance. “Just forget it.”

Sam slipped his fingers between the doors and pulled as hard as he was able, if they were between floors maybe they could— “Hey, what are you doing?”

Using the scuffed wooden trim that lined the compartment’s walls, his brother had boosted himself up high enough to poke at the metal square of a hatch that sat beside the dim fluorescent lights above them on the ceiling.

“I dunno.” Dean shrugged, as the metal piece came loose and slid aside. “It’s what they always do in the movies.”

“There’s no way you can fit through that—“

Sam watched as the upper half of his brother made it just fine through the square hole before his boots lost purchase on the sides of the walls below.

“A little help here!” Dean requested breathlessly from somewhere on the other side.

Avoiding getting a boot to the face, Sam grabbed his brother up around his waist and started to pull him back down.

“Are you fuckin’ nuts? What if this thing starts goin’ again while you’re pulling a Mission Impossible—“

Sam yanked a little harder when he realized his brother was clinging to something up there to hold on.

“—and then get stuck up there instead down in… in… here…”

With a mechanical groan, the compartment suddenly lurched, tipping Sam backwards against the wall. His grip unfortunately took Dean swiftly with him, the short but brutal fall broken by Sam’s body. Crushed into the corner of the floor, Sam blinked up at the numbers as they lit up over the double doors.

They were moving. They weren’t moving in the right direction but they were finally moving. Sam’s smile was quickly removed by Dean’s ungentle attempts to disengage himself from the tangle of them both on the stained carpet floor.

Dean was slightly cobwebbed and dusty but mostly thoughtful.

“You know, while I was up there, I really had some time to think...”

Sam righted himself and got to his feet.

“I’m gonna have to go with the eggs.” Dean sighed.

The bell chimed as they reached an odd numbered floor.

“Yer a wise man.” Sam muttered.

Dean eyed the floor number and made a face. Before the doors could rumble open he reached out and pushed the number for floor 1 on the panel. With a pleasant ding, the machine’s gears restarted themselves, sending them back down where they had been trying to go in the first place.

Their steady descent was suddenly violently interrupted.

They both grabbed at the walls when the box screeched to a shaky halt. The buzzing overhead lights flickered once, then twice and then went out. Everything was abruptly silent once again.

Sam sighed in the dark.

“Sometimes.”


End file.
